Liste des chansons
Voici la liste des chansons interprétées dans la série Glee, répertoriées en fonction de l'épisode dans lesquels elles apparaissent. Saison 1 Episode 1 : L'effet Glee *Where Is Love? (Oliver!) par Hank et Sandy *Respect (Aretha Franklin) par Mercedes *Mr. Cellophane (Chicago) par Kurt *I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) par Tina *On My Own (Les Misérables) par Rachel *Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat (Guys and Dolls) par Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Finn, & Kurt *Can't Fight This Feeling (REO Speedwagon) par Finn *You're The One That I Want (Grease) par Finn & Rachel *Rehab (Amy Winehouse) par Vocal Adrenaline *Leaving on a Jet Plane (John Denver) par Will *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Artie & Kurt Episode 2 : Tout le monde adore le disco * Le Freak (Chic) par New Directions * Gold Digger (Kanye West) par New Directions & Will * All By Myself (Eric Carmen) par Emma * Push It (Salt-n-Pepa) par New Directions * I Say a Little Prayer (Dionne Warwick) par Quinn, Santana & Brittany * Take a Bow (Rihanna) par Rachel ''accompagnée de ''Tina & Mercedes Episode 3 : Les Acafellas *For He's a Jolly Good Fellow par Les Acafellas * This Is How We Do It (Montell Jordan) par Les Acafellas * Poison (Bell Biv DeVoe) par Les Acafellas '' * Mercy (Duffy) par ''Vocal Adrenaline * Bust Your Windows (Jazmine Sullivan) par Mercedes * I Wanna Sex You Up (Color Me Badd) par Les Acafellas Episode 4 : Droit au But * Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Beyoncé) Dansé par Brittany, Tina & Kurt puis par l'équipe de football. * Taking Chances (Céline Dion) par Rachel * Tonight (West Side Story) par Tina Episode 5 : Le talent n'a pas d'âge *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Finn & Quinn *Maybe This Time (Cabaret) par April & Rachel *Cabaret (Cabaret) par Rachel *Alone (Heart) par Will & April *Last Name (Carrie Underwood) par April & les New Directions ''(sauf Rachel) *Somebody to Love (Queen) par ''New Directions Episode 6 : Vitamine D *It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Bon Jovi/Usher) par les garçons de New Directions *Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Beyoncé/Katrina And The Waves) par les filles de New Directions Episode 7 : Minorité report * Hate on Me (Jill Scott) par le groupe de Sue * Ride Wit Me (Nelly) par New Directions * No Air (Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown) par le groupe de Will * You Keep Me Hangin' On (The Supremes) par Quinn * Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne) par New Directions Episode 8 : Que la honte soit avec toi *Bust a Move (Young MC) par Will *Thong Song (Sisqo) par Will *What A Girl Wants (Christina Aguilera) par Rachel *Sweet Caroline (Neil Diamond) par Puck *Sing, Sing, Sing (Louis Prima) par Will & Sue *I Could Have Danced All Night (My Fair Lady) par Emma '' Episode 9 : Les chaises musicales *Dancing With Myself (Nouvelle Vague) par ''Artie *Defying Gravity (Wicked) par Kurt & Rachel *Proud Mary (Creedence Clearwater Revival) par New Directions Episode 10 : La musique adoucit les moeurs *Endless Love (Lionel Ritchie & Diana Ross) par Will & Rachel *I'll Stand By You (The Pretenders) par Finn *Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl (The Police/Gary Puckett & The Union Gap) par Will *Crush (Jennifer Paige) par Rachel *(You're) Having My Baby (Paul Anka) par Finn *Lean on Me (Bill Withers) par New Directions '' Episode 11 : De la poudre aux cheveux *Bootylicious (Destiny's Child) par ''Jane Adams Academy *You're The One That I Want (Grease) par Rachel *Papa Don't Preach (Madonna) par Quinn ''accompagné de ''Puck ''à la guitare *Hair/Crazy In Love (Hair/Beyoncé) par ''New Directions *Imagine (John Lennon) par Haverbrook ''& New Directions'' *True Colors (Cyndi Lauper) par Tina & New Directions Episode 12 : Promotion matelas *Smile (Lily Allen) par Rachel & Finn *Jump (Van Halen) par New Directions *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) par New Directions Episode 13 : Tragédie en sous-sol *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Dreamgirls) par Mercedes ''puis ''Jane Adams Academy *Proud Mary (Creedence Clearwater Revival) par Jane Adams Academy *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Haverbrook *Don't Rain On My Parade (Fuuny Girl) par Rachel *You Can't Always Get What You Want (The Rolling Stones) par New Directions *My Life Would Suck Without You (Kelly Clarkson) par New Directions Episode 14 : Fuis moi, je te suis *Hello, I Love You (The Doors) par Finn *Gives You Hell (The All-American Rejects) par Rachel *Hello (Lionel Richie) par Jesse & Rachel *Hello Again (Neil Diamond) par Will *Highway To Hell (AC/DC) par Vocal Adrenaline *Hello, Goodbye (The Beatles) par New Directions Episode 15 : La puissance de Madonna *Express Yourself (Madonna) par les filles de New Directions *Borderline/Open Your Heart (Madonna) par Rachel & Finn *Vogue (Madonna) par Sue *Like A Virgin (Madonna) par Will, Emma, Jesse, Rachel, Santana & Finn *4 Minutes (Madonna) par Kurt & Mercedes *What It Feels Like For A Girl (Madonna) par les garçons de New Directions *Like A Prayer (Madonna) par New Directions Episode 16 : Home Sweet Home *Fire (Bruce Springsteen) par Will & April *A House Is Not A Home (Dionne Warwick) par Kurt & Finn *One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not A Home (Barbra Streisand) par April & Will *Beautiful (Christina Aguilera) par Mercedes *Home (The Wiz) par New Directions & April *Fergalicious (Fergie & Will.I.Am) par Kurt, Mercedes et les Cheerios - coupée au montage Episode 17 : La mauvaise réputation *Ice Ice Baby (Vanilla Ice) par Will & New Directions *U Can't Touch This (MC Hummer) par Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina & Brittany *Physical (Olivia Newton-John) par Sue & Olivia Newton-John *Run Joey Run (David Geddes) par Puck, Jesse, Finn & Rachel *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Bonnie Taylor) par Puck, Jesse, Finn & Rachel Episode 18 : Trouver sa voix *The Climb (Miley Cyrus) par Rachel *Jessie's Girl (Rick Springfield) par Finn *The Lady Is A Tramp (Babes In Arms & Pal Joey) par Puck & Mercedes *Pink Houses (John Mellencamp) par Kurt *The Boy Is Mine (Brandy And Monica) par Mercedes & Santana *Rose's Turn (Gypsy: A Musical Fable) par Kurt *One (U2) par New Directions & Sean Episode 19 : Le misérable *Daydream Believer (The Monkees) par Bryan Ryan *Piano Man (Billy Joel) par Will & Bryan Ryan *Dream On (Aerosmith) par Will & Bryan *Safety Dance (Men Without Hats) par Artie *I Dreamed A Dream (Les misérables) par Rachel & Shelby *Dreamed A Little Dream (The Mamas and Papas) par Artie & New Directions Episode 20 : Complètement Gaga *Funny Girl (Barbra Streisand) par Shelby *Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) par les filles de New Directions & Kurt *Shout It Out Loud (Kiss) par les garçons de New Directions ''(sauf Kurt) *Beth (Kiss) par ''les garçons de New Directions ''(sauf Kurt) *Poker Face (Lady Gaga) par Rachel & Shelby Episode 21 : Funk *Another One Bites The Dust (Queen) par ''Vocal Adrenaline *Tell Me Something Good (Rufus) par Will *Loser (Beck) par Puck & Finn *It's A Man's Man's Man's World (James Brown) par Quinn *Good Vibrations (Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch) par Puck, Finn & Mercedes *Give Up The Funk (Parliament) par New Directions Episode 22 : Rhapsodie *Magic / You Raise Me Up (Olivia Newton-John/Josh Groban) par Aural Intensity *Faithfully (Journey) par Finn & Rachel *Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (Journey) par New Directions *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par New Directions *Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) par Vocal Adrenaline *To Sir, With Love (Lulu) par New Directions *Over The Rainbow (Judy Garland) par Will & Puck Saison 2 Episode 1 : Objectif New-York *Empire State of Mind (Jay-Z & Alicia Keys) par New Directions *Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Poison) par Sam *Telephone (Beyoncé & Lady Gaga) par Sunshine & Rachel *Getting to Know You (The King And I) par Tina *Billionaire (Bruno Mars) par les garçons de New Directions & Sam *Listen (Dreamgirls) par Sunshine *What I Did For Love (A Chorus Line) par Rachel Episode 2 : Toxic *I'm a Slave 4 U (Britney Spears) par Brittany *Me Against The Music (Britney Spears/Madonna) par Brittany & Santana *...Baby One More Time (Britney Spears) par Rachel *Sailing (Christopher Cross) par'' Will'' *Stronger (Britney Spears) par Artie *Toxic (Britney Spears) par Will & New Directions *The Only Exception (Paramore) par Rachel Episode 3 : Le Croque-Messie *Only The Good Die Young (Billy Joel) par Puck *I Look To You (Whitney Houston) par Mercedes *Papa, Can You Hear Me? (Barbara Streisand) par Rachel *I Want To Hold Your Hand (The Beatles) par Kurt *Losing My Religion (R.E.M) par Finn *Bridge Over Troubled Water (Simon & Garfunkel) par Mercedes *One of Us (Joan Osborne) par New Directions Episode 4 : Duels de Duos *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Elton John & Kiki Dee) par Finn & Rachel *River Deep, Mountain High (Ike & Tina Turner) par Mercedes & Santana *Le Jazz Hot! (Victor/Victoria) par Kurt *Sing! (A Chorus Line) par Mike & Tina *With You I'm Born Again (Billy Preston & Syreeta Wright) par Finn & Rachel *Lucky (Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat) par Sam & Quinn *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Barbra Streisand & Judy Garland) par Kurt & Rachel Episode 5 : Le Rocky Horror Glee *Science Fiction/Double Feature (Rocky Horror Show) par Santana *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein's Place) (Rocky Horror Show) par Rachel & Finn *Damn It, Janet (Rocky Horror Show) par Rachel & Finn *Hot Patootie (Rocky Horror Show) par Carl *Sweet Transvestite (Rocky Horror Show) par Mercedes *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (Rocky Horror Show) par Emma ''accompagnée par ''Brittany & Santana *The Time Warp (Rocky Horror Show) par New Directions *Planet, Schmanet, Janet (Rocky Horror Show) par Carl ''- coupée au montage Episode 6 : Premiers Baisers *One Love (People Get Ready) (Bob Marley) par ''Puck & Artie *Teenage Dream (Katy Perry) par The Warblers *Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer (Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi) par les filles de New Directions *Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind (The Supremes/En Vogue) par les garçons de New Directions Episode 7 : Chantons Sous La Pluie *Conjunction Junction (Schoolhouse Rock!) par Holly *Forget You (Cee-Lo) par Holly & New Directions *Make 'Em Laugh (Singin' In The Rain) par Will *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Chicago) par Holly & Rachel *Singing In The Rain/Umbrella (Singin' In The Rain / Rihanna) par Holly, Will & New Directions Episode 8 : Mariages *Ohio (Wonderful Town) par Sue & Doris Sylvester *Marry You (Bruno Mars) par New'' Directions'' *Sway (Michael Buble) par Will *Just The Way You Are (Bruno Mars) par Finn & New Directions Episode 9 : Désaccords Majeurs *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Evita) par Kurt & Rachel *The Living Years (Mike & The Mechanics) par The Hipsters '' *Hey, Soul Sister (Train) par ''The Warblers *(I've Had) The Time of My Life (Billy Medley & Jennifer Warnes) par Sam, Quinn & New Directions *Valerie (Amy Winehouse) par Santana '' *Dog Days Are Over (Florence + The Machine) par ''Mercedes, Tina & New Directions Episode 10 : A Very Glee Christmas *The Most Wonderful Day of The Year (Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer) par New Directions *We Need A Little Christmas (Comédie Musicale Mama) par New Directions *Baby, It's Cold Outside (Neptune's Daughter) ''par ''Kurt & Blaine *Merry Christmas Darling (Karen Carpenter) par Rachel *You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Thurl Ravenscroft) ''- musique de fond'' *Last Christmas (Wham!) par Rachel & Finn *Welcome Christmas (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) par New Directions Episode 11 : Le Camp des Zombies *California Gurls (Katy Perry) par les Cheerios *Need You Now (Lady Antebellum) par Puck & Rachel *She's Not There (The Zombies) par l'équipe de football *Bills Bills Bills (Destiny Child) par les Warblers *Thriller / Heads Will Roll (Michael Jackson/Yeah Yeah Yeahs) par New Directions & l'équipe de football *See The USA In Your Chevrolet (Chevrolet) par New Directions ''(publicité) Episode 12 : Les Chansons d'Amour *Fat Bottomed Girls (Queen) par ''Puck *P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) (Michael Jackson) par Artie & Mike *When I Get You Alone (Robin Thicke) par The Warblers *My Funny Valentine (Babes In Arms) par Tina *Firework (Katy Perry) par Rachel *Silly Love Songs (Paul McCartney) par The Warblers Episode 13 : Come-Back *Baby (Justin Bieber) par Sam *Somebody To Love (Justin Bieber) par Sam, Mike, Artie & Puck *Take Me Or Leave Me (Rent) par Rachel & Mercedes *This Little Light Of Mine (Harry Does Nixon) par Sue, Will & les enfants de l'hopitâl de Lima *I Know What Boys Like (The Waitresses) par Lauren *Sing (My Chemical Romance) par Sue & New Directions Episode 14 : Bonjour Ivresse *My Headband (Chanson originale) par Rachel *Don't You Want Me (Human League) par Blaine & Rachel *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Jamie Foxx & T-Pain) par New Directions '' *One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (George Thorogood) par ''Shannon Beiste & Will *Tik Tok (Ke$ha) par New Directions Episode 15 : Sexy *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Joan Jett) par'' Holly Holiday & New Directions'' *Animal (Neon Trees) par'' The Warblers'' *Kiss (Prince) par Will & Holly *Landslide (Stevie Nicks) par'' Holly Holiday avec Santana & Brittany'' *Afternoon Delight (Starland Vocal Bands)'' Rachel, Quinn, Emma, Puck & Carl'' Episode 16 : Sur Un Air Original *Misery (Maroon 5) par The Warblers *Only Child (Chanson Originale) par Rachel *Blackbird (The Beatles) par The Warblers *Trouty Mouth (Chanson Originale) par Santana *Big Ass Heart (Chanson Originale) par Puck *Hell To The No (Chanson Originale) par Mercedes *Jesus Is My Friend (Sonseed) par Aural Intensity *Candles (Hey Monday) par Kurt et Blaine *Raise Your Glass (Pink) par The Warblers *Get It Right (Chanson Originale) par Rachel *Loser Like Me (Chanson Originale) par New Directions Episode 17 : La Ligue Des Bourreaux *All By Myself (Celine Dion) par Sunshine Corazon *I Follow Rivers (Lykke Li) par Tina *Bubble Toes (Jack Johnson) par Mike (danse) *Turning Tables (Adele) par Holly Holiday *Ain't No Way (Aretha Franklin) par Mercedes Episode 18 : Être Ou Ne Paraître *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (West Side Story/TLC) par Rachel & Quinn *I've Gotta Be Me (Sammy Davis Jr) par Finn *Somewhere Only We Know (Keane) par Blaine & les Warblers *As If We Never Said Goodbye (Sunset Boulevard) par'' Kurt'' *Barbra Streisand (Duck Sauce) par New Directions ''(danse) *Born This Way (Lady Gaga) par ''New Directions Episode 19 : Rumeurs *Dreams (Fleetwood Mac) par Will & April *Never Going Back Again (Fleetwood Mac) par Artie *Songbird (Fleetwood Mac) par Santana *I Don't Want To Know (Fleetwood Mac) par Finn & Quinn *I've Slept With You (Chanson Originale) par Will & April *Go Your Own Way (Fleetwood Mac) par Rachel *Don't Stop (Fleetwood Mac) par New Directions Episode 20 : La Reine de la Promo *Rolling In The Deep (Adele) par Jesse & Rachel *Isn't She Lovely (Stevie Wonder) par Artie '' *Friday (Rebecca Black) par ''Puck, Artie & Sam *Jar Of Hearts (Christiana Perri) par Rachel *I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (Black Kids) par Blaine *Dancing Queen (ABBA) par Mercedes & Santana Episode 21 : Quatre Solos et un Enterrement *Back To Black, (Amy Winehouse)'' par Santana﻿'' *Some People (Gypsy) par Kurt *Try A Little Tenderness (Otis Redding), par'' Mercedes'' *My Man (Funny Girl), par'' Rachel'' *Pure Imagination (Charlie et la Chocolaterie) par New Directions Episode 22 : Les Lumières De Broadway *My Cup (chanson originale) par Brittany & Artie *I Love New York/New York, New York (Madonna/Frank Sinatra) par New Directions *Still Got Tonight (Matthew Morrison) par Will *Bella Notte (la Belle et le Clochard) par Artie, Sam, Puck et Mike *For Good (Wicked), par Kurt et Rachel *Yeah! (Usher, Ludacris & Lil. Jon) par Troisième école, chorale féminine *As Long As You're There (chanson originale), par Vocal Adrenaline *Pretending (chanson originale) par New Directions *Light Up The World (chanson originale) par New Direction''s Saison 3 Episode 1 : The Purple Piano Project *It's Not Unusual (Tom Jones) par ''Blaine & les Cheerios *We Got the Beat (The Go Go's) par New Directions *Big Spender (Sweet Charity) par Sugar Motta *Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (The Wizard Of Oz) par Rachel & Kurt *Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do (Anything Goes / Annie Get Your Gun) par une autre chorale *You Can't Stop The Beat (Hairspray) par New Directions Episode 2 : I Am Unicorn *I'm The Greatest Star (Funny Girl) par'' Kurt'' *Something's Coming (West Side Story) par ??? *Somewhere (West Side Story) par Shelby et'' Rachel'' Episode 3 : Asian F *Run The World (Girls) (Beyoncé) par Brittany & les filles Episode 4 : Pot O' Gold Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Liste